


heads up

by Scriba



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriba/pseuds/Scriba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her return to Gotham, Cassandra has a long list of priorities to check off. One of them happens to be visiting her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heads up

Wayne Manor looks just as striking as Cass last remembered it. Since she has keys to the front door, she easily lets herself in. It's also no problem to find to her adoptive father, as he spends most of his time either at his office or in the cave beneath the mansion. And considering that he's Batman, it's really not that difficult to figure out which is it. When it comes to Bruce's workaholism (a little something she's guilty of herself from time to time), it doesn't surprise her for him to not be in the mansion greeting her. It'd be an odd day if he actually took a break.

Cass goes to the living room and uses the secret entrance to the cave. Same passcodes. Same echoing bats from down below. By the time Cass ventures down the long and dark pathway, she finds Bruce and Alfred sharpening a few batarangs and talking amongst themselves.

A pang of guilt keeps her from calling out to them. She could wait until they were done. On the other hand, that probably won't be for a long time. But she loses her chance to go back up the stairs when Bruce says, "Cass? I didn't see you there."

"Oh dear," Alfred lifts his goggles and turns to her. "I do apologize, Miss Cassandra. If I'd known that you were coming over later—"

Cass straightens her back and smiles sheepishly. "Uh… that's okay. It's nice to see you both."

"It's nice to see you, too," Bruce pushes his goggles up as well. He turns around and glances briefly at her. "Did you want something?"

Most people would take that as a cold shoulder, but Cass knows better. His eyes are somewhat relaxed and his posture is casual. And his voice isn't nearly as gruff as it could be, especially when he's angry.

"I wanted to talk to you," Cass replies. "But I could come back later if you want."

"No need," Bruce says immediately, standing up from the chair. "I was almost finished anyway. Alfred if you wouldn't mind getting Cass something to eat."

"Certainly sir," Alfred replies on cue. He puts down his equipment and walks past Cass, touching her shoulder on the way. "I shall prepare your favorite tea and some tea cookies as you like them."

"Thank you." Cass nods and watches him go upstairs. When he's not there anymore, she finally faces Bruce. The silence runs a bit thin between the two. "So... uh-"

"Let's talk at the table over there," Bruce suggests, gesturing toward the nearby table. She immediately follows him and walks towards it. As they sit down, he says, "Has your transitioning here been going well?"

"Yeah," Cass confirms. "Tim's lending me one of his penthouses."

Bruce hums in approval. "Good. And you've been talking to Barbara?"

"Yes."

"And your brothers?"

"All except for Jason."

Jason Todd, to Cass's understanding, killed criminals and tried to become Gotham's crime lord back when she was out of town. She has yet to meet him, but it's not exactly how she would like get to know a kin.

Bruce's lips straighten into a thin line. "The nature of our stance with him has changed."

Cass doesn't miss his pause. "I heard he's not attacking us anymore."

He nods in confirmation. "No, he's not."

"Does that mean he's on our side?" She asks, her tone somewhere between curious and cautious. Jason may not be Gotham's number one threat anymore, but that doesn't mean he's no longer treacherous. "Are you trusting him?"

Bruce doesn't answer right away and she notices both the hope and uncertainty in his eyes. "It's a work in progress," he answers, "but let's just say I'm giving him the benefit of a doubt. We'll talk about him later."

In other words, drop it. Message received. "Okay," she relents.

"So," Bruce gets to the point. "What did you want to talk about?"

"A couple of things," Cass replies, trying not to fumble over her words. "Mainly about my ties with the league of assassins. Some things I think you should know about."

Bruce's eyes become dark and his body tenses for a brief moment before he says, "Go ahead."

"David Cain," Cass begins. "He was a member of the League. I was his mission."

He furrowed his brows. "Explain."

"Ra's al Ghul ordered Cain to raise a perfect warrior. Ra's wanted me to be his bodyguard, stronger and faster than Ubu. He's the reason why Cain trained so many children in the past."

Bruce doesn't show any signs of shock or alertness. "I see. And how did you come across the information?"

"Bronze Tiger told me, back when I was looking for Shiva," Cass responds. "He said I was the only success."

"Which explains your sisters," Bruce surmises. "Mainly Marque."

Cass considers her older half-sister. "I don't think she knows, though. She would've targeted Damian and maybe Talia if she knew why Cain used us."

Her adoptive father takes in the information without betraying any emotion. Despite this, she can see the protectiveness for his youngest son. While Damian can handle himself fine out in the field, Cass herself doesn't want to entertain the thought of Marque finding him. She's bloodthirsty, sociopathic, and probably stronger than her.

"That's not all you wanted to say, is it?" he asks, prompting Cass to look at him. His lips curl into something that resembles a grin. "You're not the only one who can read people, you know."

Cass smiles defeatedly before frowning again. "I'm searching for Marque."

"I imagine you would be," Bruce folds his arms. "She's out there, possibly plotting the murder of her remaining relatives."

"And by extension that puts you all in danger," she concludes. "Thought you should know, in case I don't visit as much."

"Do you need my help?" he offers.

She blinks and then replies, "No, that's okay."

"Are you going to ask anyone for help?" he asks cooly. "On your mission…"

"If it comes to it," Cass answers deliberately. She really doesn't know if she's going to ask for help dealing with her and, honestly, she hopes that she won't need it. "But I'll contact you if anything else happens."

"I understand," he says, though not quite approving of her going solo on this mission. He stands up from the chair and motions for her to follow him. "And will you be staying over for dinner?"

Cass shakes her head apologetically as she catches up with him. "I'm going to be busy tonight. But I can stay for tea."

Bruce nods again and silence stretches out again. Cass flexes her fingers together as she studies her father. He's still guarded, driven. But beyond that, she knows he didn't ask her so many questions for the sake of small talk (nothing peeved him more than meaningless conversations), he really is concerned for her health, and he really did want her to join him, Damian, and Alfred for dinner. It is then that she asks, "How have you been?"

"Fine," he answers shortly. "Everything's been fine."

She doesn't miss the way he averts from saying anything about himself. "And Damian? Have you guys been working well together?"

"We're getting there."

Before Cass can inquire further, they both hear Alfred descending the stairs carrying a serving tray with tea and a plate full of cookies. "As always, it is a pleasure to have you visit here, Miss Cassandra. I hope you will continue to do so frequently."

"Me too Alfred," Cass says gratefully, as she takes the tea and sips it. "Me too."


End file.
